Talk:Kim Tate
Is she actually Kim Tate? Sure, she called herself Kim Tate when she left the village but had she ACTUALLY divorced Steve? Danielroxheaps 02:19, April 19, 2018 (UTC) I guess we'll find out when she returns =D Dionhosseini801 13:23, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Although Kim Tate appears to be facing the camera, this is very much so a print-screened image from 10th October 2018 episode when Kim makes her grand entrance. It is a much better image and it mirrors her personality better. We should keep it for the time being. (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 04:04, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Is it possible you could please get a shot of Kim not squinting? - Danielroxheaps 03:45, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I'll try and find one. (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 12:49, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Here are a few suggestions? (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 13:30, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Kim Tate (2018).png Kim Tate (2018) (2).png Kim Tate (2018) (3).png Kim Tate (2018) (4).png Kim Tate 2018.jpg :::The one that is on the page is better Qazwsx1972 (talk) 12:23, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::It is better if we have an image that mirrors her personality better. The one on her infobox is good, but I think that it should be featured in the gallery on her LOA page only, for the time being, whereas in her infobox we need something that is better suited (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 13:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think the second one looks best - Danielroxheaps 00:34, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Should we change the duration from "2018 to present" to "2018". Because although she is returning in January 2018. It is a spoiler-free website. (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 03:13, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Image We need to agree on an image. I don't like the current one as the lighting isn't balanced like the other one. Also the other image is more "Kim", not "we took this photo from her first 2018 scene". - Danielroxheaps 10:57, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :5 is the best. Qazwsx1972 (talk) 12:00, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I'd say either 1 or 5, not that it matters much as I imagine the image will be changed when she makes her permanent return. Aks6609 (talk) 12:40, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :::I quite like the image we have now, of her just as she gets out of jail and meets Graham. Benny1982 (talk) 12:54, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::So 2.5 votes for 5. If you had to pick between 1 & 5 aks what would you pick? Qazwsx1972 (talk) 13:00, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::Probably number 5, although I would slightly crop a little off of the right hand side of the image though. Aks6609 (talk) 14:04, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'd say 1 or 4 most probably if you haven't already made the decision (Dionhosseini801) (talk) 14:58, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Murder? Can Kim really be considered to have murdered Frank when he died of a heart attack? I've locked Kim's page whilst this is discussed to prevent more edit warring. Aks6609 (talk) 14:04, July 1, 2019 (UTC) It ridiculous to say Kim murder Frank. Qazwsx1972 (talk) 14:45, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Michael Rodwell died of a heart attack in Corrie, yet people always include him in the list of people Pat Phelan killed. Is this not the same? Sirius (talk) 16:04, July 1, 2019 (UTC) I'd definitely say that Frank was one of Kim's 'victims', but she didn't murder him. It's not the same. Yes, she did nothing to help and watched him die but she wasn't the direct cause of his death. With Michael Rodwell in Coronation Street, it was the first death associated with Phelan to make his character gradually darker without having directly caused a death at that point. 22:16, July 1, 2019 (UTC)